Darkness, Light, Sugar and Pranks
by Vada via cretino
Summary: Yaoi. Yugi puts the puzzle together and meets Yami. They both fall in love and live happily ever after, right? Wrong! Mayhem!
1. Poor Yugi's hearing things

**Darkness, Light and Sugar.**

By Vada Via Cretino 

*~*~*~*~*~*~* - Change of time and/or scene.

//Blah.// - Yami to Yugi through their link.

/Blah./ - Yugi to Yami through their link.

"Blah" – Speech.

'Blah' – Thinking.

***********************************************************************************************

Rachel: Alrighty! Here's my first ever story.  I apologize if it's not all too great, but I tried! Yugi and Yami are the main couple. They're so kawaii together! *Sighs*

Yami: *Sweatdrops* Rachel does not, did not, and never will own Yu-Gi-Oh. Or me or Yugi or any of the unfortunate characters of this ficcy. ESPECIALLY not Yugi!

Rachel: Yeah yeah. I KNOW. He's yours forever, your soul partner; nothing will ever break you apart blah blah blah.

Yami: *Growls protectively* Exactly!

Rachel: *Laughs nervously* Well, let's get on with the fic, shall we?

***********************************************************************************************

Chapter 1 – Poor Yugi's hearing things

Yugi fled as fast as he could from the one person he feared the most – Anzu Mazaki.

"Come back, Yugi!  You can't escape from me forever! We're the friendliest of friends, and friends stick-" She screamed in her annoying voice before tripping over her feet and falling flat on her face.

"Keep runnin', Yug'!" Jou yelled, "We'll see ya later!"

Without answering, Yugi just kept running, until he was sure no one was following him. He sighed in relief and slowed to a walk, sweat trickling down his small, child-like face.

He smiled gratefully when the Game Shop came into view. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yugi sighed and collapsed onto the couch. Glancing up at the clock on the wall, Yugi made it out to be 3:30pm. He absently raked a hand through his spiked up, tri-coloured hair.

Too tired to move much, he stretched out his arm, trying to reach the remote on the coffee table in front of him. He shifted his body to the edge of the couch as he tried to reach the remote.

Unfortunately, he had moved further than he realized and fell off the couch and onto the floor; pulling the contents off the coffee table along with him in a loud crash.

"Ouch!" Yugi winced, sitting up and rubbed his head.

Looking down on the floor he saw the reason for his pain – along with a lot of other things he had made fall on the floor. 

He eyed the box curiously and picked it up, shaking it as if it were some kind of birthday present. Shrugging, he tossed the box onto the couch. 

After putting all the things he knocked down back on to the coffee table, Yugi picked up the remote, turned the T.V on and sat back on the couch. Picking up the box again, he noticed the note attached to the top.

_Dear Yugi,_

_My friend Professor Hawkins is in town, back from a recent excavation in Egypt. He gave me something he had recently discovered, but I want you to have it. I know how much you love puzzles, and I'm sure it won't take you long to solve it._

_I'll be spending the weekend with him; I know you can take care of yourself. I've been to the store so you should have enough food till I get back. Don't forget to do your homework and chores._

_Love, _

_        Grandpa._

Yugi rolled his eyes at the last comment, but they shone as he opened the box. He frowned as he realised there was another box inside, but gasped as he pulled it out, discarding the other box on to the floor.

It was made of gold. Yugi doubted it was pure gold; no one would simply give that away. What caught his attention, though, was the eye symbol on the lid of the box. 

Yugi tilted his head slightly, confused, looking extremely cute in the process.  Holding it up to the light he inspected each side of the box. He shook the box again. A small clinking noise was heard; like metal against metal.

Now intrigued, Yugi opened the lid, to find small pieces of metal, a lot like the metal of the box, inside. He reached a small, soft, extremely cute (Yami: I think they get the point!! Rachel: *Blushes* Gomen!) hand into the box and took out a few pieces. 

"Grandpa was right, they do look like pieces of a puzzle." He said softly.

Flicking the T.V off, not really paying attention to what was on it anyway, he got up. Only to fall flat on his face again as he tripped over the box he'd earlier thrown on the floor.

Groaning, Yugi lifted himself up and noticed the golden pieces strewn out over the floor. Cursing quietly, he picked up the pieces and put them back in the box.

Yugi ran up the stairs to his room, being extremely eager to start the puzzle right away.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yugi smiled triumphantly as he managed to fit the final piece into place.

"Finished!" He exclaimed gleefully.

He looked at the now completed puzzle with a confused tilt of his head.

'What is it? It just looks like some sort of pyramid.' He thought to himself, unaware that the puzzle was, in fact, the wrong way up.

He was slightly disappointed. He'd spent all those hours putting the puzzle together, and that was it? A pyramid. Great. The excitement of putting the puzzle together was now completely gone. He had managed to put the puzzle together, sure. But what the hell did it actually do?

As if answering his questions, a blinding light filled the room. And guess where it was coming from? Yup, you got it. The puzzle! 

Shocked and terrified, Yugi stumbled backwards and shielded his eyes from the blinding light with his hands. He looked on in terror and disbelief as something slowly made its way out of the puzzle.

His eyes widened as he realized that _someone_ was coming out of the puzzle. Yugi blinked and looked closer, well, as close as he could while a bright white light was blinding him. 

Something wasn't right. The dark, scary figure… was coming out upside down?

All fear was driven from his mind as Yugi bit his lip in anticipation. Still squinting from the bright light, he watched as the dark figure finally separated from the puzzle…

And fell with a 'thud' to the floor.

Yugi also fell to the ground. He was clutching his sides and giggling as tears rolled down his cheeks.

You may be wondering what's so funny. But, when an eerie bright light suddenly fills your room, and a dark figure slowly starts coming out of a puzzle a friend of Yugi's Grandpa gave him from Egypt, landing on the floor in a less-than-graceful way, ALSO landing on its head, Yugi found it funny. Very funny indeed.

"I'm glad you find it so amusing." A deep voice growled.

Yugi abruptly stopped laughing. He slowly looked up, amethyst eyes wide, and met a pair of annoyed red ones. Yugi eeped and scooted backwards until his back hit the wall. He whimpered slightly.

The figure was now sat up, cross-legged, with a hand to his head, in obvious pain. Yugi could do little more than stare, in both fear and shock, at the Puzzle Guy.

Yes, Puzzle Guy.

It was obvious that the figure was a guy, and he had just somehow come from that weird puzzle on his desk.

He also didn't know his name, but he had no intention on finding out right now.

Therefore, Yugi had dubbed him Puzzle Guy.

'Dear Kami-sama… he looks just like me!' Yugi thought in amazement.

Apart from a few obvious details, it was like looking at a mirror image of himself. The boy in front of him had a more muscular figure and was definitely taller, though most were. There was also the matter of his eyes. His eerie, blood red eyes.

//I think you'll find it is you that looks like me.//

Yugi did the only thing that came to mind. He screamed.

"AH! My head!" The Puzzle Guy whined.

"**_YOUR_** head?! Your head doesn't have a voice in it!" Yugi yelled, causing the Puzzle Guy to wince.

"A Voice?" The Puzzle Guy asked in confusion. Slowly, a small smirk appeared on his face. A smirk Yugi didn't like.

The Puzzle Guy just smirked at Yugi for a while, making him extremely uncomfortable.

Until…

//BOO!//

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Yugi jumped up and ran. Past the scary Puzzle Guy sat on the floor, clutching his head due to the extremely loud girlish scream from Yugi. Down the stairs. Into the kitchen, where he hid. Under the table…

Hey, what would YOU do if you heard a voice in your head and had a sexy, yet extremely scary boy sat on your bedroom floor that had just appeared out of a puzzle?!

//How do you expect to run from a voice that is inside your own head?//

"Leave me alone!" Yugi pleaded as he started to cry.

//…Hey, don't cry. I'm sorry.//

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Yugi asked quietly, sniffling, feeling slightly better that the voice had apologized. The voice seemed to sigh.

//Don't move. I'm coming downstairs.//

Yugi merely nodded, not entirely sure whether the voice could actually tell or not. And what did it mean by 'coming downstairs'?

Then it dawned on him. The Puzzle Guy! He must have somehow spoke to him telepathically. 

Yugi narrowed his eyes in anger. That was, until a devious idea formed in his head.

An uncharacteristic smirk appeared on Yugi's face. He crawled out from underneath the table and chose to sit at it instead.

Then, Yugi closed his eyes and screamed in his head.

Smiling innocently, he watched as the Puzzle Guy walked into the kitchen, left eye twitching and his hand massaging his temple.

"What did you do that for?" The Puzzle Guy hissed, then wincing at the sound of his own voice.

"Do what?" Yugi asked innocently, cocking his head to the side to add to the effect.

The Puzzle Guy's eye twitched again and he let out an exasperated sigh. Pulling out a chair, he slumped down into it and glared at the small boy in front of him.

Yugi continued to smile innocently at the riled-looking boy in front of him. He suddenly had the urge to laugh but put his hand over his mouth to cover it. Causing the laugh to come out as a muffled snort.

The Puzzle Guy raised an eyebrow at the action, causing Yugi to laugh more.

As a result, Yugi found himself having a giggling fit on the kitchen floor.

"Why are you laughing so much?!" The Puzzle Guy demanded.

Instead of answering, well, right now he couldn't due to the fact he was having trouble breathing, Yugi got up and poured himself a glass of water.

Calming himself down slightly, Yugi drank the water, well; more like downed the whole glass in one.

Not a good idea.

He found he needed to laugh again. Though through fear of choking, Yugi could only do one thing with the water in his mouth – spit it out.

After doing so, Yugi's eyes almost doubled in size as he realized that he had spat the water all over the weird Puzzle Guy.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" Yugi cried at the less-than-happy looking Puzzle Guy.

But the other boy didn't seem to hear. He was just glaring at Yugi with his piercing blood red eyes.

Yugi laughed nervously and waved a small hand in front of the now-soaked Puzzle Guy's face. The other boy still didn't move.

"Fine, just stay there, then." Yugi mumbled.

Shrugging, the smaller boy walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Flopping onto the couch, he picked up the remote and turned on the T.V. Yugi flicked through the channels before deciding on one and then tossing the remote to the side of him.

It wasn't long before Yugi heard a slight noise behind him. Getting to his knees, he turned round to see what it was.

His eyes widened in alarm as he saw the Puzzle Guy looming above him with a smirk on his lips and a mischievous look in his eyes.

It was then that Yugi noticed the glass full of water in the taller boy's hand. (1)

Before Yugi had time to move, the Puzzle Guy had poured the contents of the glass over his head, soaking his once styled hair and plastering it to his head.

Yugi just knelt there with a shocked expression on his face as the Puzzle Guy burst into laughter.

Seeing red, Yugi got to his feet and launched himself at the person that had the nerve to mess up his way-cool hairstyle.

The Puzzle Guy's eyes widened in surprise as the smaller teen threw himself on him, sending them both to the floor.

Dazed, Yugi blinked to find he had pinned the Puzzle Guy to the ground. Looking down, his eyes met equally confused ones.

"Well, this is quite a compromising position isn't it, little one?" The Puzzle Guy said, smirking.

Blushing furiously, Yugi scrambled off the taller boy. Not bothering to help the Puzzle Guy once he had gotten up.

Still with the smirk Yugi was growing to hate on his face, the Puzzle Guy got to his feet.

"All right, who are you? Or more importantly _what_ are you?" Yugi asked, having to look up to meet the other's eyes.

"You look cute when you blush, you know."

As if on cue, Yugi blushed again.

Chuckling softly, the Puzzle Guy answered. "My name is Yami. I am you." He said wisely, folding his arms in front of his chest.

"But you can't be me! I'M me!" Yugi protested, being extremely confused.

"Yes, but you are also me."

"So if you're me… and I'm you… I'm not actually me?"

"...What?"  Yami asked. "You're confusing me now, hikari!"

Yugi tilted his head, looking up at Yami with large doe-like eyes and a confused expression on his cute, little face. 

"Hikari?"

"Yes, you are my hikari. My light. The other half of me. Just as I am your Yami. Your darker half."

Yugi nodded slowly, seeming strangely calm about the whole Yami appearing out of a puzzle thing.

"So that sort of explains _who _you are. But _what_ are you? I mean, no normal person just comes out of a puzzle like that."

"Well, you see…" Yami said slowly, with an embarrassed look on his face.

Yugi continued to look up at him expectantly.

"I don't know…"

Yugi face faulted and Yami laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck in an embarrassed manner.

"Well, things are a little hazy. All I remember is having my soul trapped in the puzzle and darkness. A lot of darkness…" He said, shuddering.

Yugi looked at Yami thoughtfully.

"How long do you plan on staying?" He asked, trying not to sound rude.

"Forever." Yami stated simply.

"FOREVER?!" Yugi shrieked. "I'm stuck with you forever?!"

Yami looked slightly hurt.

"Well, if you want, I could just stay in the puzzle for the rest of eternity, surrounded in darkness…"

"No, no! I couldn't bear it if you had to spend all of eternity in darkness." Yugi said quickly, his eyes saddening. "Sorry. It's just a bit of a shock, you know?"

Yami smiled. It was the first time Yugi had seen him smile instead of smirk. It lit up his handsome face and made his eyes sparkle.

"I understand. Tell me, hikari, what is your name?"

"Yugi Mutou." Yugi answered politely.

"Well, Yugi." Yami said, grinning. "I think this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship."

'Maybe now I know he isn't a threat things will go back to normal pretty quickly.' Yugi mused.

He looked at Yami, who was now talking to the person on the T.V and poking the screen.

'Maybe not.'

***********************************************************************************************

Rachel: There we go! My first ever chapter! Yay! ^-^; 

Yami: Now all you have to do is type lots more of them.

Rachel: Uh…oh yeah. Well, if anyone has any ideas to help me with my story-line I'd greatly appreciate it! Do you want certain couples besides Yami and Yugi? Who will become a couple…eventually, after a lot of mayhem 'n' stuff. Well, unless I don't get many reviews, 'cause if my story sucks major monkey balls I won't bother continuing. So please review!

(1) I know you're probably wondering how Yami got the water, with him being new to this era and everything. Well, even if you're not, I'm telling you anyhow! He saw how Yugi did it and caught on. Not just a pretty face, then, huh? ^_^


	2. The stress of modern contraptions

**Darkness, Light and Sugar.**

By Vada Via Cretino 

*~*~*~*~*~*~* - Change of time and/or scene.

//Blah.// - Yami to Yugi through their link.

/Blah./ - Yugi to Yami through their link.

"Blah" – Speech.

'Blah' – Thinking.

***********************************************************************************************

Rachel: I never really did any warnings, did I? Anyways, it's Yaoi, as I'm sure you've guessed. And there'll be OOCness. I think it's better if Yami's more fun and Yugi is more mischievous. And thankies to all my reviewers! I love you all! To those who had suggestions, if I can, I'll add them to the fic. Thanks for your help. ^_^

Yami: *Rolls his eyes* Get on with the chapter.

Rachel: Aw shaddup. You think you're so tough with your leather, and you think you're so cool with the way you lean against walls, and I bet you think you're _sooo_…

Yami: *Sweatdrops as Rachel rambles on* Anyways… Rachel does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, she does not own me, she does NOT own Yugi, all she owns is a mop.

Rachel: *Whispers to Yami*

Yami: Okay…she doesn't even have a mop. -.-; 

Rachel: …ON WITH THE FICCY! ^_^;;

***********************************************************************************************

Chapter 2 – The stress of modern contraptions Yugi's POV 

Great. Just great. That weird puzzle guy – Yami, whatever –  is sleeping peacefully in the puzzle, snoring in my mind, too! Which is annoying to no end. While I am stuck cleaning up the mess _he_ made. Just because he's extremely sexy, it does _not_ mean I'm going to clean up after him.

I looked at the floor of the kitchen, covered in water, and sighed. The spirit being the extremely clever person that he is had been using the tap, mainly because it was the only thing he knew how to use, and had forgotten to turn it off.

\YAMI!\

There was no way I was going to be stuck mopping this water on my own. I shook the puzzle, which was now hung around my neck by a golden chain, when he didn't reply.

\Yami! Get your leather-clad ass out of that puzzle! NOW!\ I screamed through our link.

I heard something that sounded like a grumble and some words I didn't understand, probably Arabic or Egyptian. But by the sounds of it, he wasn't a happy bunny.

I tapped my foot impatiently, resulting in getting the bottom of my pyjama pants slightly wet. He still didn't come out. I frowned. 

\YAMI! I'M GETT–\

\\I'M COMING! QUIT YELLING!\\ He screamed, interrupting me. Now I know why he winced every time I screamed in his head. It _really_ hurt.

As soon as he appeared in front of me with an annoyed look on his face, I threw a mop to him. More specifically _at_ him and hit him in the face with the wooden handle.

I stifled a laugh as he rubbed his nose and glared at me with his piercing red eyes. After glaring at me for a while, he looked down at the mop in his hands, then back at me and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"It's a mop, Yami." I sighed, "You're going to help me clean up the mess _you_ made." I said, frowning with my hands on my hips. I must look like some kind of housewife trying to get her husband to help with the cleaning. I did look the part, though, my pyjama sleeves were rolled up slightly and I had a chiding look on my face. The fact I have a really feminine face doesn't help any.

He countered my look with an 'I'm-a-high-and-mighty-Pharoah-if-you-think-I'm-cleaning-you've-got-another-thing-coming' sort of look.

I know what you're thinking. _Him?_ A Pharaoh? Well, _I_ was thinking that when he told me. Though it does explain his arrogance. I was totally shocked when he decided to enlighten me on the matter and called him a liar. Do you have any idea how annoying it is to have to dry and re-style your hair twice in one night?

I pouted and looked at him with my ever-famous puppy-dog eyes. "Please Yami…" I said softly. I made my lower lip tremble slightly and batted my eyelashes at him. His look faltered slightly, and he seemed to be giving in. I smirked inwardly and continued to look as cute and pathetic as I could.

He sighed and looked up at the ceiling, mouthing the words 'Why me?'. I suppressed the urge to snigger at his blindness. (A/N: A naïve Yami? *snickers*) Eventually, he mumbled an exasperated, "Fine, fine." 

I smiled sweetly at him, then turn around and started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Hey! Wait, hikari! You said _we_ were going to clean up this mess." He called after me. 

I turned around to face him. "Hai, I know. Demo…I figured you'd need to learn how to do things in my time sooner or later. And since it seems your brain can't handle anything complex, I figured I'd start with something simple…and that can't blow up." I replied innocently.

He blinked at my innocent tone, then he scowled as he realized I'd insulted him. "I could use any of these blasted contraptions if I wanted to!" He protested, raising his nose in the air. He looked somewhat like a spoiled little girl. Minus the little girl part.

"Of course you could, Yami." I said sweetly, rolling my eyes afterwards.

He caught the look and frowned again. "Well, are you going to help me or not?"

I noticed the change in topic and smirked to myself. I pretended to consider helping him. "Hmm…not." I smiled at him and turned around once more. "Goodnight, Yami."

I chuckled as I heard him cursing in that other language again and made my way upstairs. Once I reached my room I climbed in bed and sighed contentedly. Well, as contentedly as I could with a weird, Egyptian boy that had appeared out of a puzzle downstairs. Only a few minutes had passed and I found myself drifting into an unconscious bliss.

\\Hikari?\\ 

I could have sworn I heard something. Shrugging off that thought I changed my current position and lay on my stomach instead, with my head face down in the pillow.

\\Hikari?\\

There it was again, a sort of whining noise. Maybe it's just my imagination…

\\HIKARI!\\ 

Ahhh! That was LOUD. I look around, confused. What _was _that?!

\\It was me, you baka!\\

\YOU?! What do you want?! I'm trying to sleep!\ I hissed. I get really cranky when I'm tired. Call me immature or whatever, but I like my sleep, okay?!

\\I…Um…\\ He mumbled.

What? He woke me up and he doesn't even have an explanation?! I glanced at the clock on my desk. 10:03pm. I was supposed to be in bed half an hour ago!

\If you're going to wake me up at least have a decent reason for it!\ I hissed again.

\\Idontknowhowtousethemop\\ He rushed out. I could feel something. Embarrassment? But I wasn't embarrassed. Maybe it was him? We do share that bond thing he was talking about.

\Nani?\ I asked, my voice was less than sympathetic. 

\\I…I don't know how to use the mop…\\ He said quietly.

I bit my lip and tried not to laugh. I held my breath, with tears of laughter streaming down my cheeks. I couldn't hold it any longer and burst into howls of laughter.

\\It's not funny! It's not my fault I can't work these Ra-damned modern contraptions!\\ 

\Y-yes it is funny! It's o-only a mop, Y-y-ahahahahahahaha!\ I fell into a fit of laughter once again. I found it extremely hard to speak, even if it was in my mind. This was too funny. An 'almighty Pharaoh', unable to use a mop?! 

\\Aibou, could you please at least _show_ me how to use it?\\ He whined.

His voice sounded so pathetic, lacking its usual confidence. It was like he was pouting. I wonder what his face looked like pouting. He didn't seem to be the sort of person to do that. Maybe he looked cute? Now I know what people probably had to go through when I gave them my puppy-dog eyes. It was hard to resist, you felt sorry for the person. Though I only _almost_ felt sorry for Yami because he was an arrogant baka. A very sexy arrogant baka, but an arrogant baka none the less. 

I sighed and climbed out of bed, now fully awake. I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen. The sight before me was adorable. Yami was looking at me with pleading eyes, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment and the mop was upside down in his right hand.

I smiled kindly at him and shook my head. I walked up to him and took the mop.

"First of all," I said softly, "You have it upside down…"

I turned the mop the right way round and placed the head on the floor. "Then you move the mop back and forth like this." I continued, slowly moving the mop across the floor. "And after you've collected as much water as the mop can hold, you squeeze the water out using this." I put the head of the mop in the mop bucket and twisted the handle in my hands; squeezing out the excess water. 

I looked up at Yami, his expression seemed thoughtful. It's not as if it's hard to use a mop! I suppressed a giggle that was forming in my throat. I handed him the mop. He took it, though reluctantly. "Now you try." I said, smiling.

He placed the mop head on the floor and, although he did the action quite gracefully, he also did it very, very wrong. This time I didn't suppress the giggle, and he frowned at me.

"I'm doing what you told me to, hikari!" He pouted, the expression not looking right on him at all.

"Hai, but instead of soaking up the water you're just spreading it out more!" I giggled.

I walked up to him and put my hands over his, blushing slightly at the contact, and moved the mop across the floor in the way I had shown him earlier. I let go and backed away slightly.

"Can you do it on your own now?" I asked softly. All the annoyance and anger had gone from me. He wasn't so bad. Especially when he blushed like that. He nodded and tried again, this time doing it the way I'd shown him.

He looked thrilled when he managed to actually soak up the water this time. I rolled my eyes. I can do that, too. It's not as if it's hard.

"Hai, but it's my first time actually using a mop, so you have to give me some credit." Yami said, sticking his tongue out.

"Ack! Stay out of my head!" I whined, kicking water at him.

He looked down at his now soaked leather pants and growled. I gulped and turned to run away, when I was suddenly tackled from behind. I landed on the floor, face down, and completely covered in water. I tried to get back up, but realized Yami was sat on top of me.

"Get off!" I yelled. _Now_ I was angry. The front of my pyjamas were soaked and it wasn't exactly comfortable to have a heavy Yami sat on you.

"Aw, is my wittle hikari angwy?" He teased, ruffling my hair. "And are you calling me fat?!" He protested in a mock-hurt tone.

I giggled. "What if I am?"

I felt him lift off of me, and I tried to get up. He flipped me on to my back and pushed me back down, sitting on my stomach. Ugh, now I was completely covered in water. He smirked at me and leaned closer. My eyes widened and for a second I thought he was going to kiss me. Instead he whispered into my ear. "Well I'll just have to punish you for that, then, won't I?"

I squeaked and tried to get away again. But he was too strong for me and pinned both my arms with just one hand.

"I guess being fat has its advantages, ne?" He grinned. 

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "You're not fat and you know it."

His grin turned back into a smirk. I _really_ do not like that smirk. It's a sign that something bad is going to happen. And that something usually involves me.

"Sucking up to me isn't going to prevent your torture." Yami leered. 

"T-torture?" I squeaked, wide-eyed. 

"Hai. Now, I wonder if my little hikari is ticklish…" He wondered aloud. 

"Iie. Iie, Yami, you wouldn't!" I panicked, struggling again. Yami laughed at my pathetic attempts to escape, and to emphasize his ease at keeping me on the kitchen floor, he used his free hand to pretend to yawn.

I growled at him, but in my current predicament, it was extremely difficult to do so. Resulting in my growl to come out as a sort of strangled squeak. Yami laughed again.

"Yami, if you don't get off me _right now_ I'll scream." I yelled.

"Really, hikari?" He purred. "I never knew you were a screamer."

My eyes widened again and I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks. "Y-you hentai!" I stuttered.

His chuckle caught in his throat as I opened my mouth to scream. Before the sound left my lips, Yami quickly covered my mouth with his free hand. Frustrated, wet, and extremely annoyed, I bit down on Yami's hand.

Yami let out a cry of pain and sharply brought his hand away from my mouth. He released my arms and used that hand to clutch the hand I had just bitten. Now that my arms were free, I pushed Yami away from me and got to my feet.

"You deserved that." I said calmly.

"I did not!" He whined. "Y-you bit me!" 

I rolled my eyes. "Observant, aren't you? Besides! You got my pyjamas all wet! Now what am I supposed to sleep in?"

He looked at me if I were completely stupid. "Nothing?" He offered as he got to his feet.

I sighed and rubbed my temple, as if to somehow make the annoyance that was Yami disappear.

"I resent that!" He said, attempting to pout. He didn't do very well, causing me to giggle.

"All right, let me get a few things sorted out." He nodded, signalling for me to continue. "You _will_ finish mopping up the floor, I'm going to bed now, there will be _no_ interruptions, and you will _not_ wake me up unless the house is burning down or it's the apocalypse, you will _not_ touch anything you don't know how to use, and once you have finished with the floor, you _are going back in the puzzle until morning. Understand?"_

He raised an eyebrow at me but didn't argue. He simply said, "Yes, Pharaoh," in a mocking tone and bowed down to me.

I stuck my tongue out at him and he returned the gesture.

I left the kitchen and headed for my room, dripping wet. Once I had removed the soaked pyjamas with much difficulty, I climbed into bed, wearing nothing but my boxers. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep, hoping to every God I knew the name of I'd wake up to find the house still standing. 

***********************************************************************************************

Rachel: I finished! Sorry it took a while, but I decided to start another story, I don't know why, I just had the urge to…so  I did. ^_^

Yami: *Slightly dazed*

Rachel: o_O? What's with you?

Yami: *Doesn't seem to hear*

Pegasus: *Appears out of nowhere* I think it's because he almost had Yugi screaming under him.

Rachel: Ahhhhhhhhh! Pegasus!!! YAMI! Help! *Hides behind Yami*

Pegasus: …?

Yami: *Snaps back to reality* Huh? Pegasus?! *Turns to super-cool, glowing-eye-on-forehead mode*

Rachel: *Rolls her eyes* Just send him to the Shadow Realm already!

Yami: *Does*

Rachel: ^_^ Anyways, please review my ever-adoring fans!

Yami: *Coughs*

Rachel: *Hits Yami over the head with a mop*

Yami: What's with you and mops? And _why_ did you write a chapter on cleaning floors?

Rachel: I didn't! I just…kind of…used it to make you and Yugi friendlier with each other?

Yami: Okay! ^_^

Rachel: …


	3. A new day

**Darkness, Light, Sugar and Pranks.**

By Vada Via Cretino

*~*~*~*~*~*~* - Change of time and/or scene.

//Blah.// - Yami to Yugi through their link.

/Blah./ - Yugi to Yami through their link.

"Blah" – Speech.

'Blah' – Thinking.

***********************************************************************************************

Rachel: Yay! I got more reviews than expected! Thank you! I'm probably going to take smarty65's advice and keep it a Yami/Yugi fic. I'm not the best writer and it's hard to keep track of things! Anyways, you'll like this Chapter, Yami! 

Yami: I will?

Rachel: Yep! 

Yami: And pray, do tell, why is that exactly?

Rachel: You get to sleep in the same bed as Yugi! ^___^

Yami: *Blushes*  

Rachel: I don't own Yug-Gi-Oh, I make no profit from this, though I don't mind cause I get to make Yugi do what ever I want!

Yami: *Glares*

Rachel: *Laughs nervously* Not that I'd try to make him hate Yami or anything…

Yami: *Continues to glare* Good.

Rachel: By the way, Yami's sense of humour is…odd… in this fic, as he's OOC and silly and stuff. Though he's only like this around his precious aibou, obviously. Anyway, I'm going to _try_ and make the beginning at least slightly serious. *Sigh* If it sucks I apologize! Bring on the fluff! Whoo!

Yami: *Sweatdrop*

***********************************************************************************************

Chapter 3 – A new day

Sunlight tried to make its way into the darkened room, but to no avail as the drawn curtains protected the sleeping figures curled up together peacefully. 

The smaller of the two figures stirred slightly and his eyelids fluttered open, revealing innocent amethyst orbs.

Yugi Motou yawned and glanced at the red digits on the alarm clock next to the bed. 8:43am. 

"Might as well get up," he mumbled quietly to himself.

As Yugi tried to get up, however, he found he couldn't move. Confused, he tried again. Strong arms tightened their grip and pulled him back down.

"Warm. Still tired. Stay."

Yugi blinked and turned around to see drowsy crimson eyes. Blushing furiously, he remembered the events of last night.

~*Flashback*~

Yugi's eyes snapped open and he burst into tears. The vivid images in his dream replayed in his mind. Alone. He felt so alone. He had no one to comfort him. His only companions were the darkness and his own despair-filled sobs that echoed off the walls. He brought his knees to his chest and hugged them. The tears that constantly flowed down his face blurred his vision, contorting the shadows in his room. 

Unnoticed and forgotten by Yugi, the Millennium Puzzle at the side of the bed glowed softly.

Another presence in the room made Yugi look around in confusion and fear. Through his blurred vision, Yugi saw something move at the side of his bed. He squeaked in terror and crawled to the other side of the bed. 

Crimson eyes looked on in sympathy as his light trembled in fear.

Yugi's distorted vision caused him to see narrowed blood red eyes directed at him. He continued to crawl backwards and fell onto the floor with a thud. He whimpered as he felt powerful arms lift him up and place him back on the bed.

"Shh. Don't be scared, Yugi. It's just me."

Yugi recognized that voice; a voice that demanded attention; deep and soothing. A deep voice full of concern.

Smooth fingers gently wiped away his tears. Sniffling, Yugi looked up at Yami with wide, watery eyes.

"Yami?" 

Yami smiled at the smaller boy and nodded. "What's wrong, aibou?"

More tears made their way down Yugi's face as he started to cry again. He flung himself at Yami and wrapped his arms around his waist. Yami, not expecting the sudden attack, almost fell backwards off the bed. 

"I was so scared, Yami!" 

"Shh, it was just a dream. You're safe now."

Yugi whimpered and explained his dream to Yami. He half expected the spirit to laugh at him and tell him he was stupid. But all Yami did was hold him and whisper encouraging words to him.

Yugi had never felt like this before. He felt warm all over, but shook it off as the warmth from Yami's body. The thought made him blush but he couldn't figure out why.

Yawning cutely, Yugi snuggled closer to Yami's warmth and laid his head on the spirit's shoulder.

Yami willed away the blush that threatened to make itself known. He had never really given it much thought, but his hikari was quite cute.

Scolding himself for his thoughts, he laid Yugi down back on his bed. He was about to step back and return to the puzzle but a small hand on his arm stopped him.

Wide amethyst eyes were staring at him, and Yami had to stop himself from blushing. Yes, his hikari was _definitely_ cute. 

"You're not going to leave me…are you, Yami?"

Yami smiled slightly and shook his head. "Never."

Yugi looked up at his Yami shyly from underneath long lashes, tracing patterns on his bed sheets nervously with a finger. "Ano…I was wondering…i-if you'd…sleep with me."

Yami tried not to grin and lifted a dignified eyebrow. "Really now?"

"That wasn't what I meant and you know it." Yugi snapped, looking annoyed.

Disappointed with the lack of embarrassment Yami pouted slightly. He could sense Yugi was about to say something else and held his hands up in defeat. "Okay, okay. I'll sleep with you." Yugi still looked slightly upset. "I'm sorry," he added, genuinely meaning it.

Yugi's expression changed and he smiled softly. Yugi scooted over and patted the spot next to him. Yami climbed into the bed and snuggled into the covers. "No groping," he muttered.

Yugi snorted and turned over, his back to Yami, deciding to ignore the arrogant former pharaoh. "Like I'd want to," he mumbled to himself.

~*End Flashback*~

Yugi was quite confused as how they ended up curled together but shrugged it off.

"Yami," Yugi whined. "It's not _that_ early. You stay in bed, I'm getting up."

Yugi struggled against Yami's hold but the spirit was stronger. Yami suddenly got an idea and he smirked evilly. Unfortunately for Yugi, he was too busy trying to get out of the bed to notice the mischievous glint in Yami's eyes. 

Yami let go of Yugi and, with a startled cry, the small hikari tumbled from the bed and landed in a heap on the floor.

"Itai..." Yugi mumbled, glaring up at Yami from under his blonde bangs, his hair mussed from sleep.

Yami laughed. His hikari looked adorable like that. 

Yugi continued to glare, but his bangs were beginning to annoy him. Blowing, he tried to move them out of his eyesight, but each time they stubbornly fell back in place. Yugi huffed in annoyance and decided to glare at his bangs instead, making him look slightly cross-eyed.

"If you keep that up your face will get stuck that way. Not a becoming look at all." Yami shook his head, tsking quietly.

Yugi rolled his eyes and picked himself up off the floor. He walked over and picked up his neatly folded clothes off the chair, then turned around to face Yami and narrowed his eyes slightly. "Don't. Move," he ground out slowly, as if talking to a child.

"Yes, yes," Yami said, waving his hand dismissively before flopping back down on the bed.

Yugi snorted softly and went into the bathroom to have a shower and get ready.

Not long after, Yami heard the sound of rain. Lifting his head slightly in surprise, he noticed it was coming from the room his hikari had just gone into. Yami narrowed his eyes in confusion. How could it rain inside?

//Hikari?// He questioned.

Yami quickly sat up as he heard a surprised yelp coming from the room Yugi had previously entered.

/Don't _do_ that!/ Yugi hissed.

Yami blinked. //Do what?//

/Talk to me through our mind link while I'm having a shower!/

//A shower?// Yami tilted his head in confusion.

Yami heard an irritated sigh. /Hai, it's, uh, like…having a bath. Only standing./

Yami's eyebrows shot up. //Isn't that…awkward?//

/Iie. But you talking to me through my mind while I'm naked is. So if you'll excuse me./

Yami's eyes widened at the bluntness of his aibou. He already knew that his innocent appearance was just that - an appearance. But he had no idea his hikari was that shameless. 

/Shameless?! Well if you had a voice in your head while you were naked wouldn't you be slightly self-conscious? It's just…_weird!_/

Nodding mentally, Yami shut off the link, deciding to keep his thoughts to himself. Thinking of a naked Yugi wouldn't do well at all. They'd only just met. Besides, he was his protector. That's as far as their relationship went. 

Yami scowled at himself. He knew he was blushing like a fool. He willed away the blush before Yugi came back into the room to see him less than composed. Which Yami was supposed to be at _all_ times. It gave him an air of authority. Plus, it made him look cool. Yami cracked a grin at the thought. 

Yami had first noticed his aibou to be afraid of him. It was definitely amusing, he had to admit. Yugi soon learned that Yami was not a threat, however. That realized, Yugi's behaviour was…odd, to say the least. Yami had expected him to be shy and nervous all the time. He certainly look like the type with his overly large eyes, lack of height (though he himself faired no better in that area), feminine features and smooth, melodic voice. With a snort, Yami concluded that his hikari was not like that at all.

His hikari was certainly fun to tease, though. 

Yami laid back down and nestled himself in the warmth of Yugi's bed. It certainly was comfortable…

Bright light filled the room and Yami hissed, covering his eyes with his hand to avoid the light that was hurting his eyes.

"Rise and shine, Yami dearest! Today's a new day! The birds are singing, the sun is shining and the sky is blue! Each day is to be-"

"I _get_ it! Close the curtains!" Yami hissed.

"-treasured and lived to the fullest!" Yugi finished, his voice full of false enthusiasm and amusement dancing in his eyes. 

Yami cried in frustration and hid under the safety of the covers. 

Yugi clicked his tongue in mock rebuke. "How unbecoming," he said, pretending to be appalled.

Yami reappeared from under the bed sheets and glared at his aibou. Yugi had the nerve to make fun of _him_? He would pay dearly for that. Deep at the back of Yami's mind he noticed that his aibou looked rather attractive in leather, even if he did look awkward with his hair still damp and un-spiked.

"Come on Yami," Yugi whined. "I have to go meet my friends in just under an hour, and as much as I'd like to leave you here, I don't trust you alone in my house."

Yugi winced at the hurt look on Yami's face. "No, no! I mean that you might blow it up or something."

Yami blinked, still looking slightly hurt. "You think _I'd_ do something like that?"

Yugi snorted. "Oh, come on. You couldn't even use a mop. What would happen if I left you alone in the house full of electrical appliances?"

Yami decided to keep quiet. It wouldn't do him any good to let his hikari know that he had no idea what 'electrical appliances' were. Yami had a sneaking suspicion Yugi already knew. They _did_ share a link, after all. Yami just refused to voice the information out loud.

"Well?" Yugi demanded, hands on his hips.

"Okay, okay. I'm getting up, oh patient one," Yami mumbled, sitting up in the bed and rubbing his sleep-ridden eyes.

Yugi smiled slightly at Yami's adorable pose before lifting the puzzle from the table, putting it around his neck and going down for his breakfast.

By the time Yami had gotten downstairs, Yugi had eaten his breakfast was waiting for Yami by the door. Yugi glared at Yami as he slowly sauntered towards the smaller teen. "It takes you over half an hour to get out of bed and down the stairs?"

Yami merely shrugged.

Gritting his teeth in annoyance, Yugi tried to remain calm. "All right, Yami. Now, let's get some things settled before we go meet my friends," Yugi took in a deep breath and released it through his nose, "You will not do anything out of the ordinary. I don't want my friends knowing I have some sort of weird, Egyptian spirit living in my house." 

Yami glowered and opened his mouth to protest. "I –"

"Also, you will be nice and _try_ not to show me up," Yugi bit his lip, looking as if he were trying to figure out whether he should continue or not. Nodding his head slightly, he continued, "Also, Jou-kun will be with his boyfriend. That doesn't bother you, does it?"

Yami arched an eyebrow. "Iie. Why would it?"

Yugi lowered his eyes to the floor, "Well some people think that homosexual activity is disgusting."

Yami chuckled and Yugi lifted his eyes to look at Yami in silent question. "Well those people are just not open-minded enough. Besides, you're gay and I don't have a problem with it."

Yugi's jaw dropped as the words registered in his mind. Yami knew?! 

Yami smirked as his aibou blushed hotly. Yugi's face was priceless; he looked like a cornered animal.(1) Wide eyes to match. "Of course I know. We share a link, remember?" Yugi nodded dumbly before looking down at his shoes. "Besides," he added, grinning, "It's a well known fact that gay people wear a lot of leather."(2)

Yugi's head shot up and he stared at Yami with his wide, unbelieving eyes.

"Let's go, shall we?" Yami said, his eyes sparkling in amusement as he ushered a dazed Yugi out of the door.

***********************************************************************************************

(1.) I was going to put "like a deer caught in the headlights", but Yami wouldn't know what they were. ^^;

(2.) I'm not sure whether it's a fact but I heard it somewhere. Probably from one of my friends, they always tell me useless information like that. *Shrugs*

Well I think I'll end it there. I know it's not a long chapter and I haven't updated in ages but I'm trying to get the next chapter of Hentai Ryou done, since it took me ages to update _that_, as well. Plus, I've been working on my site a lot.

Ack, that's the most clichéd thing I've ever written. Yugi getting upset and Yami comforting him? Blech. Ah well, I kinda twisted it anyway. Well, I hope you like it. ^_^ Please review!  


	4. Regrets

**Darkness, Light, Sugar and Pranks.**

By Vada Via Cretino

*~*~*~*~*~*~* - Change of time and/or scene.

//Blah.// - Yami to Yugi through their link.

/Blah./ - Yugi to Yami through their link.

"Blah" – Speech.

'Blah' – Thinking.

***********************************************************************************************

Hiii! I'm sorry; I'm really bad with this whole updating thing, huh? Well I try. ^^ *Is still trying to get over the many _many_ death threats from Hentai Ryou* I kind of got stuck with this…but I got it done eventually.

And as to a response to my reviews, yes Yugi is quite mean to Yami, isn't he? Sorry about that. They'll get closer - don't worry. They're not supposed to get along straight away. In other fics it's like that, and I want this one to be different.

Also, I have the starts of a plot! Woohoo! It's hardly noticeable in this chapter, but there is one! I'm going to refer to Ryou Bakura as Bakura by his friends, and if I ever have a scene with him in it, he'll be referred to as Ryou, okay?

Oh yeah…and there'll be Anzu bashing! Only slight, though.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, never have, never will.

**Warnings**: Shounen-ai.

***********************************************************************************************

**Chapter 4 – Regrets******

Yugi sat in his room, appearing to be reading a book. But he wasn't. Yugi sighed, cursing himself internally. Why had he been staring at Yami lately? Sure, he was handsome in that dark, sexy kind of way, but he was an arrogant, know-it-all Pharaoh. He only paid attention to those who he thought worthy. Yami had been rude to his friends a few days ago, and Yugi was still quite annoyed with him for it.

~*Flashback*~

Yugi smiled as Yami looked around in awe. On the way to the arcade he had constantly stopped and looked at something, asking Yugi what it was with wide, sparkling eyes. Yami had the curiosity of a small child and Yugi found it quite cute. Though Yami had stopped too many times for Yugi's liking and he had found himself getting frustrated. 

At one point Yugi had even tried to drag Yami away from a shop window. He hadn't been able to move him an inch, and Yugi doubted Yami had done it intentionally; he was too busy staring at the Duel Monster's merchandise. 

"Hey! Yug'!"

Yugi looked around before he spotted his best friend dragging the one and only Seto Kaiba towards them. Yugi still didn't understand how the two got together. As far as he knew they hated each other's guts. 

"Hey Jou-kun and Kaiba-kun," Yugi greeted with a grin, noticing Kaiba's enthusiasm at being there, or lack thereof.

"Who's dis, Yug'?" Jou asked, jerking his thumb in Yami's direction. "I didn't know ya had a big brother."

"He's not my big brother, Jou," Yugi said with a small laugh, "We're not even related," he glanced at Yami to see him regarding Jou and Kaiba with a bored expression. Blinking in surprise he turned back to the couple. "Jou, meet Yami. Yami, this is my best friend Jounouchi Katsuya and his boyfriend Seto Kaiba."

Kaiba merely nodded whereas Jou extended his hand. "Nice to meet ya, Yami," he said with a grin.

Yami looked at his hand, then up at Jou. He said nothing and made no attempt to shake his hand. Jou laughed nervously and withdrew his hand. Kaiba frowned, his eyes narrowing fractionally.

"Gee, Yug', your boyfriend sure ain't eager to talk," Jou said, eyeing Yami uncertainly.

"Jou!" Yugi yelled, going bright red. "He's not my boyfriend!"

"Oh right," Jou said, shrugging apologetically and giving Yugi a lopsided grin. "Well the others are waitin' for us. Let's go."

Yugi nodded and Jou and Kaiba turned around, walking away hand in hand.

Yugi whirled on Yami. "What the hell was all _that_ about?" He hissed.

Yami looked down at Yugi and blinked. "What was what about?"

"You just ignored my friends!"

Yami cocked his head to the side. "You mean I have to talk to them?"

"Of course you're supposed to talk to them. They're my friends!"

Yami frowned. "Exactly. _Your_ friends. I don't need to talk to anyone else. I have you."

~*End Flashback*~

Yami had been like that for the rest of the night, only talking to any of his friends if Yugi forced him to, or if Yami challenged them to a game. His dark half hadn't lost a single game, except to Yugi, who had beaten him at DDR. 

Yugi still wasn't sure what had gotten Yami so distracted that he had lost, considering he had even beaten Anzu on several occasions. 

Anzu didn't seem to mind. In fact, she had clung to Yami like a leech all day. This had Yugi quite annoyed, but he couldn't help but feel relieved that it was Yami who had to deal with the blabbering brunette and not himself.

Yami, however, hadn't even acknowledged her presence. If Anzu touched him, Yami would non-too-subtly yank his arm away, or turn around and walk in the opposite direction. Normally Yugi would have been pleased by this fact, but Yami had been like that around _all_ of his friends.

_That_, Yugi didn't like.

Everyone had been preoccupied by each other, or in Yami's case, been preoccupied by kicking everyone's asses at every game in the arcade. Jou had been with Kaiba - they'd even disappeared at one time. Yugi didn't even want to consider what they had been doing. Anzu had been with Yami, Honda had been flirting with Otogi and vice versa, and Mai had been busy chatting up a random guy.

Yugi couldn't talk to any of them; they were so busy doing their own thing. So he had spent the whole time with Bakura, the shy and reserved one of the group. Something had been off with Bakura, though. Yugi had noticed that Bakura's gaze would sometimes flicker to Yami, or stare at his Millennium Puzzle longer than Yugi liked. At one point Yugi could have sworn that something glowed beneath Bakura's sweater. He voiced this detail, and Bakura simply laughed politely, suggesting that the lights from the arcade might have affected his eyesight.

Sighing once more, Yugi continued to stare at the words of his reading assignment, hoping to absorb all of the needed information without actually reading anything. 

"Aibou?"

Yugi frowned, but made no other sign that he had acknowledged Yami's presence.

"Oh come on aibou, you can't keep ignoring me."

'Yes I can' he thought sulkily. It was fine for Yami to ignore other people but Yugi wasn't allowed to do it himself? 

"I heard that," Yami said, sounding upset. Yugi winced mentally at the feeling of guilt, but otherwise made no action to show that he felt bad.

"Good," Yugi snapped, to cover up his remorse.

"What's good?" Sugoroku asked, walking into Yugi's bedroom adjusting a blue striped tie.

"Oh…um…this assignment!" Yugi said hastily, holding up the book for the older man to see.

Yugi chanced a glance at Yami, who stood near the door with his arms crossed – his features set in a scowl. The ex-pharaoh definitely looked odd in his spirit form. Yugi could see right through him!

Though Yami had to remain this way until Yugi told his Grandpa about Yami…something he had no intention of doing any time soon. He had to find a way of explaining things without giving his poor Grandpa a heart attack. 

Needless to say, Yami was not pleased.

Sugoroku chuckled, eyeing himself in Yugi's full-length mirror.

"No matter how much you fiddle with it, that tie will never look good, old man," Yami said casually, despite the fact that Sugoroku was unable to hear him.

Yugi giggled, but quickly clamped a hand over his mouth once he had realized what he was doing.

Sugoroku gave Yugi a strange look, but otherwise didn't say anything, whereas Yami stood there wearing a satisfied smirk. Yugi scowled and went back to his assignment.

After a few more minutes of adjusting his tie, Sugoroku turned to his grandson.

"I'll be going to a convention soon, Yugi–"

"Another one? But you just went away this weekend," Yugi complained, his lower lip jutted outwards into a pout.

Sugoroku sighed, looking at his grandson gently. "I know, and I feel awful about leaving you on your own again, but something big has been discovered, and I've been asked for my professional opinion." 

Yugi slumped in defeat. "Okay, Grandpa." He instantly brightened. "Try to get me something cool, okay?"

Sugoroku chuckled, ruffling Yugi's hair. "I'll try. Besides, you've been on your own before and never complained."

"That was before," Yugi muttered to himself. Obviously, his other self heard him, his eyes narrowing in slight annoyance, but not before hurt flashed through them.

'Am I really that bad…?'

Sugoroku looked at his watch, his eyes widening in realization. "Oh darn, I'm going to be late!" He rushed out of the room, while Yugi rolled his eyes, following his Grandpa to the kitchen.

"There's a list of information and contact numbers –"

"On the fridge, I know."

"If anything goes wrong –"

"Don't hesitate to call." Yugi held up his hand to silence the older man. "And no 'wild parties'. Yes, yes, Grandpa, now get your butt moving before you're late." Yugi admonished, ushering him out of the kitchen. 

Sugoroku smiled sheepishly. He couldn't help it if he was worried about his only Grandson, could he? 

"Oh, and Grandpa…?" 

Sugoroku stuck his head back through the kitchen door, looking at Yugi questioningly.

"Lose the tie."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yugi hummed to himself as he cut up the chicken and tossed the pieces into the frying pan along with the vegetables and other junk that he'd put in there.

/…Yugi?/

"Ah!" Yugi exclaimed, narrowly missing his finger with the knife. Yugi placed a hand to his heart, feeling it race wildly beneath his fingers. 

/Yami! What do you think you're doing? I could have cut my fingers off!/

Amusement was sent back through the link. //Well at least you're talking to me now.//

/Shouting and talking isn't the same thing./ Yugi replied huffily, going back to making his stir-fry.

//It's a start.// Yami said, the same teasing tone in his mental voice. Yugi could practically _see_ the smirk.

/Yes well…if we're going to be spending forever with one another, it wouldn't do to spend it not talking, would it?/ Yugi reasoned, shrugging, even though Yami couldn't see him.

Yugi drained the rice, putting it onto a plate, then put the stir-fry on the plate as well, dumping the pots into the sink to wash up later.

Yugi almost dropped the plate when he turned around. Yami was sat right at the table, one elbow resting on the surface with his chin resting on an open palm, his intense gaze directly on Yugi.

Yugi recovered quickly, and sat himself down opposite Yami. Glaring at his darker half, Yugi pointed a chopstick accusingly at him. "If you keep doing that I'll end up having a heart attack. Then what will you do?"

Yami merely raised an eyebrow, still staring at Yugi.

Yugi shuddered involuntarily. Yami was creeping him out. Shrugging slightly, Yugi tucked into his food, purposely avoiding Yami's eyes that he _knew_ were on him.

After a few minutes, Yugi sighed, putting down his chopsticks, then looked up at Yami who merely looked back. "Will you quit that?!"

"Quit what, aibou?" Yami asked, tilting his head minutely to the side.

"That! Staring at me! It's…uncomfortable!" Yugi snapped, cheeks turning red as Yami's gaze never faltered.

After what felt like eternity, Yami smirked, switching his gaze to the plate of food, eyeing the stir-fry with interest. Yugi grumbled to himself, more than slightly irked about the fact Yami had done that purposely. Lifting the chopsticks to his mouth, Yugi stopped midway – mouth open – when he realized Yami was staring again.

"What?" Yugi snapped irritably.

"What's that?"

"Stir fry."

"Can I have some?"

"But you don't _need_ to eat," Yugi pointed out, frowning slightly.

"It doesn't mean I can't," Yami countered, crimson eyes pleading.

"Don't look at me like that, Yami," Yugi scowled.

"Like what?"

"Like that!" Yugi exclaimed, "It's undignified."

Yami snorted indignantly, his pleading expression melting away instantly as he crossed his arms across his chest. "A pharaoh is _never _undignified. He is poised and regal at all times."

"_Right_," Yugi said, drawing the word out. "Except in your case," he added quickly, shoving more food into his mouth.

Yami's eyes darkened slightly, but no action was made to show that Yugi's comments were insulting him. But if Yugi had looked into Yami's eyes the moment he had said that, he would have seen the momentary hurt in the ex-pharaoh's eyes. 

Things weren't supposed to go like this at all. Yami didn't want Yugi to hate him, and he definitely didn't want to hate Yugi. The teen was just making things so ­_hard_, and Yami doubted that Yugi would start liking him any time soon. If Yugi didn't put his trust in Yami, not only would their whole relationship be on the line, but a lot more would be, too…

Without so much as a blink, Yami retreated into his soul room.

Yugi bit his lip, guilt gnawing at him inside. It was just mindless squabbling between himself and Yami, so why was it hurting so much? It wasn't like Yami was going to break down and cry at his comments; Yami definitely wasn't going to do anything like _that_. 

Yugi almost snorted. Dignified indeed.

His appetite now gone, Yugi played around with his food. Maybe they had gotten off on the wrong foot…

'Or maybe you're just being a jerk,' a voice at the back of his head chided.

Yugi sighed, totally agreeing. Tomorrow he would make it up to Yami. Not in an obvious kind of way, like with hugs and apologies. If they were going to be on some sort of friendly basis, they had to start somewhere. Yugi smirked evilly, a plan already forming in his head.

'Yami won't know what hit him…'

**************************************************************************

Did you see the beginnings of a plot? Did you?! 

Yami: I didn't.

-.-;; Shut up. Okay, here start the pranks. Yugi is going to play a good-natured prank…sort of? And hopefully him and Yami will become closer. Either that, or further apart… ^^;;

Yami: *narrows eyes* Which better not happen.

This is a romance fic, what do you think will happen, idiot?

Yami: …

^_^ And obviously, Yami will retaliate with the pranks…and thus, chaos ensues. 

*gasp* Oh my God! Oh my God! Yu-Gi-Oh Season 3 is _finally_ out in the UK! I've been waiting forever to see it! *fangirl squeal* 

Erm, okay, anyway…review, please! 


End file.
